


coming up only to hold you under

by starsflee



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Implied Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsflee/pseuds/starsflee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad nights make time for baths and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming up only to hold you under

**Author's Note:**

> un-reviewed, un-edited oneshot.

Jack went out on the porch to join Rhys. He had been out there for a while, after coming home from work and not coming in.

“Hey,” Rhys said in a puff of smoke, letting out a drag.

“Thought I would join you, pumpkin.”

Rhys smiled slightly, moving to give Jack space on the step and when the man pulled out his own cigarette, offering to light it for him. Jack replied his thanks.

“Long day…?”

“Yeah,” Rhys sighed, rubbing a hand on his neck and dropping his head. “Long month really, this data mining code is in crunch time but I still can’t get the last bit to run and verify the findings. I’ve tried everything I can think of…”

It was late, the moon was starting it rise and stars were starting to awaken in the night sky. Jack knew Rhys was working hard with all sorts of overtime hours. It didn’t matter that Jack was technically his boss, he knew that Rhys had to get it done within his own timeline, always putting pressure on himself. A perfectionist to a fault.

Jack wanted to stress that Rhys didn’t have to work this hard, he was the CEO’s boyfriend after all, but that was a broken record Rhys didn't want to listen too. He didn’t want to be some token arm candy that could get away with anything because he was fucking with the boss. He wanted his work to prove his success. Jack couldn’t blame him, and even admired Rhys for this (though perhaps he never has said so out loud.)

Jack reached to Rhys, starting to pulling off his work jacket and letting the man shrug out of it. When Rhys loosened his tie and removed it, Jack took that as well, folding them up neatly and placing them behind the sitting pair.

They smoked in silence for a while, until Rhys leaned against Jack. They had learned to read each other well, they both had their episodes and mood days, it seemed like this was a low one for Rhys.

“How about a bath, kitten?” Jack mumbled into Rhys’ hair as he turned to kiss his head. Rhys just nodded another drag and then killing the cherry against the floor of the step. Jack just flicked his cigarette off the porch edge, leading Rhys back inside.

As the taller man went into the bedroom to undress, Jack started the bath. He dropped a bubbly bomb that made the room smell of aloe and lavender, not Jack’s favorite but that didn't matter tonight. Into the kitchen, he filled some wine glasses to bring them by the edge of the bathtub.

The water was filling, and Jack stripped into his boxer briefs, but still Rhys hadn't returned. He found him standing in their room, shirt over his head but still on his arms. He was just staring ahead, thinking about something, something way too deep and intense than what was needed for this moment.

Jack was careful not to startle Rhys, slipping hands around his midsection and coaxing Rhys’ arms out of his shirt. The younger man didn't jump but slowly became back into this reality, sluggishly moving so he was helping Jack. They removed his pants, Jack slipping it down long legs until they pooled by Rhys’ ankles, he then stepping out of them.

Jack sat him down to remove his socks, as ridiculous as they were. He leads the man to the bath, sometimes whispering light compliments on the way. Ones only for Rhys’ ears.

With some coaxing, Jack was able to get Rhys out of his boxer-briefs and into the bubbly tub, Jack settling in behind him. For a while they just laid there, it was almost through osmosis that Jack was starting to feel Rhys stress and anxiety of the day.

Instead of letting himself get sucked into the feeling, he brought water up to Rhys’ shoulders, letting the suds slide down skin. After a few repetitions, he let his hands gaze over the wet skin, feeling over old acne scars and new ones, fingers gently making little circles around the scarring of the cybernetic limb.

Jack allowed himself a few light kisses before going into a full shoulder massage. He could feel the taut muscles, knowing it was from Rhys’ poor posture, even in the expensive ergonomic chair Jack had given him. The man would get so into his coding he would lean forward as if he could will his programming skills to run faster.

God, Jack lo--

Rhys moved a hand to his own thighs, rubbing lightly, searching. It was subconscious, absent-minded, but he knew that Rhys was looking for scars. Ones that were self-inflicted and that were having a hell of a time closing. The scabs were just not let to close, some spots swollen and red as they tried to heal.

Seeing this train of thought, Jack moved his arms down to rub the thighs instead, stopping wandering hands. Jack rested his chin on Rhys’ shoulder, letting him lean back even farther. His eyes were closed, mind lost somewhere deep.

Jack just tried to pay attention. He wasn’t good at this when Rhys checked out. Jack was used to having him there, grounding him. It was scary as hell to be the protector for once. Sure, he could do a daring ‘damsel in distress’ save any day, but this emotional stuff…

Jack just knew how much better he felt when Rhys was there for him. He wanted to be the same.

Maybe Jack downed both the glasses of wine while Rhys laid against him, face curling into emotions every so often to show some anxious thoughts. Jack didn't move from his spot.

When they started to get too pruney for either of their tastes, they left the bath. Jack left the fluffiest of towels around Rhys, off to fetch a new pair of underwear for the both of them.

They cuddled into the big bed, sheets all clean and silky. Jack just held onto Rhys, who curled up near his chest.

The evening must have been clearing up in Rhys' head, as he kissed Jack chest, flexing his fingers.

“Thank you.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i dont really have anything to say, im just posting this. 
> 
> title: band of horses - the funeral


End file.
